


Home With You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Ice flowers are ones which will never die.





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 13 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'flowers' as well as the prompt of 'ice flowers on glass' at adventdrabbles.

Q frowned at the... Sculpture? In his sitting room. It hadn't been there when he left three days ago. As he crossed to it, the setting light from outside caught it, lighting up not just the edge of it, but the ice flowers on the glass. He bent down a little, studying the design in it.

"Fractals," James said quietly.

Q cleared his throat, trying to calm his racing heart. "I didn't know you were back."

"Two days ago," James said. "You were in the middle of that mess with 003 or I'd have said hello."

Q sighed and straightened. He missed the days when he was in control of James' ops, but that had ended the moment they handed in the paperwork to HR. They'd been together for three years by then and married for three months. There hadn't been anything in their past which would indicate that there was a conflict, but rules were rules and M pulled Q off James' ops for good. 

"You didn't put your comm in?" Q asked, still studying the designs. It was as James had said; artificially created fractals, etched onto the glass. 

"I had some errands I wanted to take care of," James said. He left the bedroom doorway to wrap his arms around Q's waist. "I saw this at a Christmas market yesterday. Flowers that will never wither."

Q put his arms over James' hands and smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

James kissed Q's temple and they breathed together, softly, settling back into each other after three months apart. In time for the holidays, for the traditions they'd made together. In time to love one another again as the world struggled with love outside. 

Q smiled, content, and felt James be the same. Content.


End file.
